love can be annoying
by Beautiful Hangover
Summary: Ray and Kai are always fighting and making fun of each other. they are always trying to find a way to piss the other but suddenly Kai does something Ray would've never expected him to do.


****

hello every one, this the first fic i have ever published on this website so please be kind

warning: this is a yaoi story that means it's boys love (boyxboy) so if you don't like these kind of stories please don' t read it. Also their is bad language in the story.

pairing: Kai x Ray

p.s. i don't own beyblade and never will

hope you enjoy it

**Love can be annoying **

It was straight after the third champion chips and after BEGA that Kai and Ray started fighting, always trying to piss the other and always glaring at each other. If Ray can remember clearly it was Kai who started all of this fighting. He is the one that started glaring at Ray any time he sees him. It was him who kept screaming and making fun of Ray. And Ray was not going to just stand there listening to all of Kai's talking and harsh comments.

Since Max and Tyson were a couple, they always stayed together in the same room, and since Kenny needed total quietness because he was always working on his laptop doing BeyBlading researches so he stayed in his own room. So that meant Ray and Kai had to stay together in the same room. Which meant more fighting and more troubles.

It was noon and the weather was very hot and all of the blade breakers were out at the beach except Ray, who was right now at Tyson's dojo holding a duster in his hand and listening to music through his iPod while dusting the furniture.

Ray looked around the living room. Really proud of the time and effort he spent on cleaning it. When suddenly the door opened and a smirking Kai stepped in with his muddy shoes walking all over the place and dirtying the floor with mud

He was fallowed by the rest of the team but unlike him they didn't have muddy shoes.

Ray looked at the floor that he had spent two hours cleaning, his expression changing from shock to angry.

"KAI …. What do you think your doing?" Ray asked while Kai ignored him and kept walking toward the kitchen.

"Kai come back here, you don't know how many hours I've spent cleaning this place while you and your lazy ass were at the beach having fun" Ray screamed.

"Ray, watch your language" Hilary said while pointing her finger at Ray.

"I don't care about my fucking language, all I care about is all of the wasted time I spent cleaning this messy house." Ray said while panting and his face was red as tomato.

"Ray, it's ok. We well clean the dojo again, there is no need to scream" Max said trying to stop Kai and Ray from having a fight.

"Hn, there is no need for you to clean it, Ray can clean the floor by himself. It's his job after all. Isn't he the mother hen of the group" kai said while walking back to the living room with a glass of water in his hand.

"Over my dead body, I am not going to clean after you, I don't clean after animals" Ray said while crossing his hands over his chest.

"Who are you calling an animal, cat boy" kai spat the last two words with venom.

"GOD, Kai you're always a pain in the butt" Ray said while walking away, taking the stairs to his shared room with Kai.

All of the blade breakers glared at Kai, and Hilary said "Why do you keep doing this?"

"hn" Kai ignored everyone and sat on the couch and started flipping through channels acting like nothing had happened at all, while Hilary went to the bathroom to bring a mop and clean Kai's mess.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ray sat on his bed trying to think of ways to get back at Kai for doing what he did. He looked around the room when his eyes landed on Kai's closet. Suddenly an idea hit him and he smiled, Got out of bed and walked toward Kai's closet. He started searching through it until he found Kai's scarf. Kai had left it at home before going to the beach since it was so hot.

Ray took the scarf and then brought a scissor. He started cutting the scarf making the most beautiful masterpiece he has every seen. After he was done he returned the scarf back to the closet and went back to his bed.

It was 6:00 a.m. in the morning and birds were Kai got out of be and went to take a shower.

After a long, hot shower Kai stepped out of the bathroom wearing a peace of towel

around his waist.

Kai went to his closet and unlocked it. He fetched his clothes and his scarf and started dressing himself.

When he wanted to put on his scarf he looked at it and his face turned from pale to the color of crimson.

"RAY!!!" Kai screamed and walked toward Ray's bed. Kai started shaking Ray so he would walk up.

"RAY, you ass … wake up" Kai yelled

"What do you want?" Ray said while trying to focus his vision and rouse himself from sleep and the sweet dream he was having until Kai came and ruined it for him.

"Why did you cut this hole in the middle of my scarf?" Kai said

"Aw Kai can't you see. It's not a hole. It's a beautiful tiger" Ray said still sitting on his bed, smiling from ear to ear. Satisfied that he had made Kai this mad.

"You rat, this is _or should I say_ _was_ my favorite scarf" kai yelled his face becoming redder, if that is possible.

'"So, buy another one and make it your second favorite scarf" Ray said, sticking his tongue out for kai.

"Ok then" Kai had had enough of Ray's talking, grabbed the scissor that was on the table and headed toward Ray's closet

"What are you doing?" Ray asked starting to get very nervous.

Kai fetched Ray's red sash and sliced it into half.

"KAAAI ….." Ray screamed, he couldn't believe that kai just did that.

"Why'd you do that for, you peace of shit" Ray said.

"Aw, looks like our little kitten is pretty angry" Kai said in a mocking voice.

"You're fucking stupid. that was my favorite one" Ray said narrowing his eyes.

"So, buy another one and make it your second favorite sash" Kai said mocking Ray's previous words.

Ray's eyes turned into slits and he ran toward the bathroom. Kai thought Ray went to the bathroom to cry so he felt a little guilty and was about to fallow Ray to the bathroom when Ray came out holding a blue bottle which Kai recognized to be his face paint.

"RAY …give me that back or else" Kai threatened.

"Or else what?? … You're gonna slice my other cloths?" Ray asked.

"Ray, give me that back" Kai demanded, getting more provoked by the minute.

"You come and get it" Ray said sticking his tongue out for the second time this morning.

Kai rushed toward Ray to take his face paint out of his hand. When suddenly Ray opened the bottle and threw its contents on Kai's head.

All of the paint fell on Kai's hair turning his hair from two tuned colors to one color and from grey to blue.

"YOU …" Kai glared at Ray and all he saw was the color of red.

"WOW Kai, blue really goes with your face. Oh wait that's because your face is already blue" Ray said while smiling.

Kai got really pissed off and pointed the scissor in his hand toward Ray's hair.

Ray saw this and a panicking look appeared on his features.

"NO … Kai, please don't do this" Ray begged but Kai smirked, unlocked the scissor and pointed it at Ray's hair who was right now squirming and struggling to get out of Kai's hold.

Then suddenly Kai locked the scissor with a click sound and all of Ray's hair fell out of its bind floating like a black river on his back.

Ray sighed the sigh he was holding back, and then looked at a grinning Kai.

"KAI … you lied to me, I thought you were going to cut my hair but you were just scaring me" Ray said glaring at kai.

"I didn't lie, I never said I was going to cut your hair" Kai said still smirking and about to laugh at Ray's expression.

While Kai was smirking and gloating, Ray took this chance to grab the scissor out of Kai's hand and get out of Kai's hold to run over to his bed and insert it into Kai's cushion.

Kai looked at Ray with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that Ray would do this kind of thing since Ray always got mad if someone ruined anything in the house. He couldn't believe that he would become this mad over his childish actions.

He raised his eyebrows when he saw Ray raises his hand again, ready to strike the bed any time soon. But Kai wouldn't have it his way. So he ran toward his bed and grabbed Ray by his wrists trying to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"Kai … eh ehe … let go of my hand and the scissor" Ray tried to yank his hand away from Kai but he couldn't. He started to get scared, Kai was holding him very tightly and looking at him with an intense gaze.

"Kai … I said let go, you trash" Ray started struggling again. And Kai struggled against him.

"Ray just let go of the scissor before you hurt anyone or ruin something" Kai said trying to calm Ray down.

"NO … you let go of me" Ray spat at Kai's face. Kai got mad and accidentally scratched Ray's forehead with the scissor.

Kai became very worried and threw the scissor away from both of them.

"Ray I am so sorry, I didn't mean to" Kai said still holding both of Ray's wrists in his hands and to make it harder for Ray to get out he was holding them above his head

Ray's head was down until he suddenly raised it and looked at Kai with sharp golden eyes. And then there was tears trickling down his face.

"Why … why do you hate me so much??" Ray whispered and Kai was able to hear him.

"What??" Kai asked confusion written all over his face.

"What did ever I do to you that would make you hate me that much? When did we stop being friends? Why are you doing this?" Ray said more tears running down his face while his voice got louder and louder.

"Ray…" Kai said in a low voice. He couldn't believe that Ray thought that he hated him. It was the exact opposite.

Ray started beating Kai's chest with his fests and started screaming and crying.

"You always try to piss me off, always making fun of me, why … why?" he started beating kai faster and stronger.

Kai had enough of this. Grabbed Ray and threw him on the bed. Ray's eyes widened in shock at the sudden action Kai had just made.

Kai sat on top of Ray and leaned foreword until there faces were mere inches apart, Ray still scared closed his eyes afraid of what Kai will do next.

Kai closed the gape between them with a passionate kiss. Ray taken aback by this didn't know what to do therefore didn't respond.

Kai backed away from Ray. And looked at him, smirking at the face Ray was making.

"You just … I ... you... your lips… _you kissed me_?" Ray looked at Kai not knowing what to say next.

"You're gay … right?" Kai asked the smirk never leaving his face.

"Ya … but I didn't think you like… "Ray didn't continue hoping Kai would understand what he meant.

"You didn't think I liked you?" Kai asked and Ray nodded.

"Well … no ray I don't like you" Ray looked at Kai confused more than ever.

"I love you" Ray's eyes widened in shock and he opened his mouth like a goldfish.

Kai took this chance and leaned down to kiss Ray again, but this time a more passionate and loving kiss.

However this time Ray got over his shock and kissed Kai back. Kai smiled into the kiss and Ray moaned.

The kiss lasted for a long while but they had to part away from each other because of the lack of oxygen.

Ray gazed at Kai with half lidded eyes and kai couldn't help but think that Ray looked really beautiful with his blushing face and swollen lips.

After a moment of gazing at each other faces, Ray broke the silence.

"Kai?"

"What?" kai said while smiling.

"If you love me then why did you keep making fun of me?" Ray asked curious to find the answer.

"After the BEGA incident I started having more than friendship feelings toward you. At first I thought it was just a crush but then I realized that I fell in love with you."

"And then …"

"well … when you started talking to me I didn't know what to do, so I started talking without knowing what I was saying, and believe me I felt guilty for hurting your feelings. After sometime you started fighting back and I couldn't help but think that you look so cute whenever you pout or whenever you're mad"

"So you did all of this just to see me pout or get mad" Ray asked

Kai nodded looking very pleased with himself.

"You monster" Ray said looking very mad.

"Yup I'm a monster that loves you" kai said smirking.

"I love you too" Ray said kissing Kai lightly on the lips.

**The End **

**AN: please review the story **


End file.
